Inevitable
by flashdance
Summary: [to continue?][Yuffie Riku] For a second there I forgot how arrogant he was.


* * *

I walked out of the café and saw a flash of Silver disappear behind the Accessory shop. No one steals one of my fries and gets away with it, no matter how amazingly attractive they are. I didn't even know who he was. Who just walks up to people they don't know and takes one of their fries anyway? Tell me, who? That was the best fry I had too. What a jerk face.

Speeding up the pace, I decide to cut through the alley and just climb up onto the landing. I patted off my knees and heard the doors close.

"Hey, Yuffie."

I nearly jumped out of my skin finally realizing Cid was standing right next to me. He randomly stands out here behind the shop now.

"Hi…" I stood up to my whole height, which wasn't even near his.

"Stalking the new kid already?" He snickered.

"The new kid?" I quirked up an eyebrow.

"His name's Riku." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "He came into the shop earlier."

So the arrogant/jerk face/fry stealer has a name? I smirked and mumbled to myself, "Riku…" as I started for Second District.

* * *

Either he was a really fast walker, or he was hiding really well, I didn't know. But I didn't see him anywhere (in this District at least). I climbed up onto the Gizmo Shop and scanned the place. Empty.

I put my hand on my hip and shifted my weight onto my left foot. Then I thought about my unfinished cheeseburger I left at the café. Did I already pay for it? Ah. Whatever…Leon'll pay for it.

"Stalking me?" I heard a blasé voice say.

I spun around—pulling out a shuriken—and gasped, "Have I just been out ninja'd by a fry-stealing jerk?"

He chuckled, "You've already made up a pet name for me?"

I glowered. Was he really _that_ full of himself?

"You owe me a new thing of fries."

"—I only took one." His eyes averted to the Hotel.

"The best one!" I corrected.

He looked at me like I was some kind of lunatic. Which I probably was…but he didn't have to _look _at me like that. He had really green-blue eyes, which by the way, went very well with his platinum hair. I furrowed my brows desperately trying to seem intimidating. It didn't work. He just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. I finally noticed the weird looking blade hanging from his belt.

"Yuffie?" I knew that voice.

I grinned, "Sora!"

Riku's eyes widened just a bit and he stiffened. It was my turn to look at him strangely. I turned around and found Sora standing by the water fountain with Donald and Goofy. I jumped up and waved hysterically. I hadn't seen them in months. Sora had grown an inch or two taller and…the other two looked the same.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked, walking towards the Shop.

I called back, "I'm sorting out a food-stealing issue with..eh…What's your na—" I turned around realizing the silver-haired guy was gone. Weird.

Sora hoisted himself onto the landing, "Are you speaking with an imaginary friend?" he said in a childish voice.

"No. He just…" How do I not remember his name? Cid just said it a few minutes ago. Darn short-term-memory loss. "Took off."

He grinned, "Oooh kaay…"

"I'm not crazy."

He laughed, "I didn't say you were!"

I squinted my eyes at him, as an attempt for a glare. He gave me his all-famous grin and tousled my hair, "Ninjas these days."

* * *

I seated myself on top of the Mailbox thing and stared up at the sky. It was dark, as usual, and filled with stars. I knew some stars were missing…but who really counted? I heard doors screeching open and turned to see who it was—I'm up at odd hours, so company was scarce.

It was the silver-haired fry stealer person. He hadn't noticed me. I watched him walk over to the lamppost in the center of the district. He leaned against it and crossed his arms. The café was just a few yards away from him, I didn't understand why he didn't just walk over there and take a seat. A minute passed, he still hasn't seen me—which was weird 'cause I wasn't trying to hide.

I rolled my eyes and decided I'd surprise him. I chucked a shuriken, purposely aiming at the lamppost. The star struck the iron pole and made a loud chime. The noise echoed through out the quiet district. His eyes widened and I think I saw him jump. He got into a fighting stance quickly pulling his blade out and scanned the area. Looked like I scared the shit out of him.

I giggled and caught his attention. He furrowed his brows and put his sword back in its sheath. "That wasn't funny."

"Your stealing my fry wasn't funny either." I chuckled and jumped down.

He half-smiled, "You have a one-track mind."

I shrugged it off, "So what are you doing out here? Isn't it like—way past your bed time young man?"

He glowered, "I don't have bed time."

"I was joking. Sheesh."

Just then I saw something from the corner of my eye. I turned away from him to see what it was, but it—whatever it was—had already passed. Weird. I turned my attention back to him; he was now looking in that direction too.

"So what's your name?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"…Riku." He said after what seemed to be ten seconds. His gaze finally fell upon me again and I felt awkward. Not self-conscious, just awkward. We'll just blame it on his freakishly pretty eyes.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi." I stuck out my hand, "The Great Ninja Yuffie, actually." I corrected myself. He stared at my hand for a few seconds and then took it. He had a firm grip.

His eyes left mine again, and stared at the same 'thing' he was staring at earlier. I craned my neck and glanced over my shoulder. I saw nothing, just the dark alley.

"Afraid of the dark?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"No." he replied a little too quickly. "I've gotta go…Yuffie." I would have socked him if he forgot my name—though I did forget his earlier.

I scrunched up my face for no reason. "Are you coming back?"

He smirked and said teasingly, "Are you going to miss me?"

"How can I miss someone I barely know?" I scowled.

He sighed, "I'll grace this world with my presence again soon."

I rolled my eyes. For a second there I forgot how arrogant he was.

* * *


End file.
